


The Circus Comes to Town

by BunnyMask



Series: Mystic Haven: The Magic Tower [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Circus, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Roxas is a manticore, Sora and Roxas are seven, Sora is a ???, Vanitas is a batfolk, Vanitas is twelve, Ventus is a birdfolk, Ventus is thirteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMask/pseuds/BunnyMask
Summary: The circus comes to town, maybe Ven and Vanitas would be more excited if they knew what a circus was and less frustrated if there wasn't a certain unfair rule.
Relationships: Aqua & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Mystic Haven: The Magic Tower [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522583
Comments: 23
Kudos: 41





	1. Part 1

It was a nice day. 

Ven was flying around the forest that surrounded Tower Town. He admired the autumn leaves that had begun to show up in the surrounding forest. They were so much prettier here. He wondered if the prince would like them too. How was he doing back in the kingdom anyway? 

Ven landed on the tip of a tree and took out his notebook. He didn’t like to think about Destiny Kingdom much these days. When he thought about the prince, his stomach felt like it was full of rocks. Terra had told him that it was guilt and that he shouldn’t feel guilty about things he couldn’t change, things that weren’t his fault, but...Was there really nothing he could do for Prince Riku? Had he abandoned him when he could have helped him? Was it okay for him to be here, to be happy, when he knew the prince was probably worse off because of it?

The tip of the tree moved from under his feet. 

Ven fell, but managed to fly back into the sky. Right. Besides seeing the pretty leaves, Ven was also trying to see the difference between the sentient trees and the non-sentient trees. It seemed that the ring around Tower Town was mainly non-sentient trees, but after that, it varied. Then as it got deeper, it was almost completely sentient. One of them threw a fruit at him as he flew by. They were so mean!

Ven did a spin as he flew. Vanitas always went flying at night. Ven could see why. There was something so freeing about the wind on his face and pushing through his hair. He couldn’t wait until he could show Sora and Roxas. When would that be though? There just wasn’t much research on Manticore, so he had no idea. As for Sora, he wasn’t supposed to know, but if he really thought about it then Sora was probably a…

…What? What was he thinking about?

Ven looked around. Wow, he was further from the tower than he’d planned.. He was actually getting close to Destiny Kingdom. He landed on a tree in the field between the forest and the kingdom. He should turn around and head back. It’d be bad if someone saw him. He took one last look at the castle before flying back.

Ventus landed near the tower and took some notes about the trees. The kids were outside. Naminé was painting under one of the trees near the tower. Xion was watching. Sora was sitting under a different tree, alone. He was braiding flowers together. Ven frowned. He hoped Sora and Roxas weren't fighting again.

“Sora,” Ven approached, “want to read together?"

Sora looked up. “Aren't you studying the trees?”

“I’ll take a little break from that, go ahead and pick something.”

“Okay!” Sora jumped up. He motioned for Ven to bend down. Ven did. Sora placed the flowers on Ven's head. Then he ran off to the library. Moments later, he returned with  _ Adventures on Red Claw Mountain _ .

Ven and Sora sat on the tower steps. Sora was always excited to read about new places, probably because Sora wasn’t allowed to leave the tower unless he went to the playroom with someone. After finishing a story they would go back to the library and research the area. They’d been making their way through  _ Adventures on Red Claw Mountain,  _ the stories were all about red dragons in their home Red Claw Mountain. Each tale focused on a different dragon and the cast tended to rotate. They were currently reading a story about a dragon who got lost.

"And as he flew over the mountain range he finally saw the peak of Red Claw Mountain. He was home. When the other dragons saw him they were so happy that… Sora, why are you crying? This is a happy story."

Sora wiped his face on his sleeve. ”I am happy!"

"But you're crying."

"You can cry when you're happy!"

"Oh." Ven looked back at the book, "do you want me to finish?"

Sora nodded. Ven continued to read. Sora really seemed to relate to these stories in a different way then others they'd read. It was almost like he was…

…

…

???

What was he thinking about?

“Ven, are you okay?”

“Huh?”

“You got all quiet.”

“Oh, I was just thinking about…” What was he thinking about? It was on the tip of his tongue. He looked at Sora. He’d been thinking about Sora, right? 

Sora stared off into the distance then he frowned. "Awww, already?"

Ven followed his gaze. Terra was talking to someone at the gate. 

Ven leaned forward to get a closer look at the new arrival. There was a woman (a human?) sitting at the front of a covered red and yellow wagon.

Sora stood up and dashed through the door of the tower. Why was he running away? Sora was always excited about visitors. Ven ran after him.

+++

“Okay,” Vanitas took the ceramic bowl full of eggs out of Roxas’s hands. He looked at it, turning it in his hands. “Well, look at that.”

“What?” Roxas stood up, “Is it broken?!”

“What do you think?”

Roxas looked down. “It’s broken isn’t it… I knew this would happen.”

Vanitas frowned. “There isn’t a single crack.”

“Really!?” Roxas’s eyes lit up.

Vanitas showed him the bowl.

“Wow!” Roxas took the bowl. “Look at it!” He examined it. “I didn’t break it!”

“See,” Vanitas took the bowl.

“Wow,” Roxas smiled.

"Now, hold this egg and we'll do it again." Vanitas put an egg in Roxas's hand.

"But eggs are much easier to break!"

"That's the point." Vanitas picked up a stack of paper. "Ready?"

Roxas took a breath. He nodded.

Vanitas’s stack of papers had drawings and words showing things Roxas liked. Naminé had helped make them. Vanitas held a piece of paper up. Roxas twitched. Vanitas flipped through the paper and as he did Roxas was getting more and more excited. His ears, tail, and even his wings appeared. When they got to the end of the stack, Roxas sighed with relief.

"Hand me the egg," Vanitas put his hands out.

Roxas very slowly put the egg in Vanitas's palm.

"Well, look at that," Vanitas examined it, "not a single crack."

"Really?" Roxas looked at it. "I did it?"

"Yup, um, good job."

Roxas beamed.

"Now next," Vanitas offered his hand.

Roxas took a step back. "I might hurt you."

"Roxas, I'm less fragile than an egg."

Roxas crossed his arms and looked down.

Vanitas sighed. "Fine, let's try with the egg again. This time I want you to control your transformation more. No wings, okay?"

Roxas nodded. "Okay!"

“And you’ll hold one in each hand,” Vanitas got the bowl of eggs. 

The door swung open. Sora ran between Roxas and Vanitas and up the stairs.

“Sora, where---”

Vanitas hit the ground, dropping the bowl of eggs. Many shattered. Great. What a mess! He looked up at Ventus. He was looking around.

"Ventus! What the f---" Vanitas looked at Roxas, ”---fairy dust!"

"Sorry," Ven stood up, pulling Vanitas up with him, "Sora saw a red and yellow wagon at the gate and ran off---"

"Already!?" Roxas looked out the door and sniffed the air. "But I'm not ready…" He looked down and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ven crouched as he spoke to Roxas.

"The circus is here," Roxas turned around and started walking to the stairs.

"Roxas," Vanitas followed, "we're in the middle of practice."

"We can finish later," Roxas sighed. He walked up the stairs and into his room.

Ven and Vanitas shared a look. They needed to get to the bottom of this.

+++

“Aqua,” Vanitas landed in the back where she was trimming the trees. “Why are there humans in Tower Town?”

Aqua looked down at him. “Humans? Are they rangers?”

"Rangers?"

"They're a mostly human collective that helps magical beings stay safe from poachers and such."

Humans like that existed?

“Ven said a covered wagon drove up and there was a human driving it. Roxas called it a ‘Circus’.”

“Oh, is it that time of year already?” She went back to trimming.

“Apparently.”

“The Circus is basically a bunch of people with different skill sets put on a show. It's a mix of humans and magical beings. It’s pretty amazing to watch.”

“So, it’s a good thing?”

“Yea.”

Vanitas crossed his arms. That didn’t make sense. Why were the brats so upset if it was a good thing?

“Is everything okay?” Aqua looked at him.

“Roxas and Sora seem sad.”

Aqua frowned. “Yea, well… that makes sense.”

“Why?”

“Those two aren’t allowed to go to the circus.”

“Why? Do the humans have a problem with them or something?”

“No, Yen Sid made that rule.”

“Ugh." Typical Yen Sid, "what's the problem this time?"

Aqua grimaced, “Well… ”

+++

Ven went to the gate to talk to Terra. He could usually make sense of things.

“The circus?” Terra leaned on the gate, “It comes around every year.”

“Why does it make Sora and Roxas sad?”

“Ah,” Terra rubbed the back of his neck, “Yen Sid won’t let them see the circus. You know how protective he is of Sora…”

“And Roxas?”

“Well… Honestly, he’s worried Roxas won’t be able to handle being around so many humans…”

“Roxas?” He wasn’t exactly a shy kid.

“Um… it’s because he’s a manticore and in the wild manticore---”

“He thinks _ Roxas _ is going to eat someone? That's absurd. Roxas doesn’t even like when his foods touch each other, I doubt he’d find raw human to be a delicacy.”

“I know,” Terra frowned. “When Yen Sid made the rule Roxas wasn’t used to people yet. He attacked as soon as he felt threatened, but he was just a scared kid. I don’t think he would have ever seriously injured anyone.”

Like Vanitas was back then...

“Hm. Thank you for the information.”

Ven flew back to the tower. He spotted Vanitas heading inside. He looked very unhappy, enraged was probably the right word.

Ven followed him inside.

Vanitas stomped up the stairs and to Yen Sid’s study. Vanitas knocked on Yen Sid’s door. Well, “knocked” was putting it lightly. 

“Vanitas!” Ventus pulled him back. “Calm down.”

“I am calm!”

The door opened.

“How may I help you?”

“What’s your problem?!” Vanitas marched in. “Who exactly do you think you are? You can’t---”

Ventus covered his mouth. Vanitas licked his palm, but Ven did not release him.

“We have an inquiry.”

“And what would that be?”

“Can Sora and Roxas go to the circus this year? It would mean a lot to---”

“Sora cannot go near humans. And Roxas… I suppose he has been working on his impulses. I will consider it.”

“Why can’t Sora go near humans?”

“Sora needs to be protected. I cannot allow him to leave the tower.“

“But I’ll look after him at the circus. He’ll be safe!”

Yen Sid was quiet for a long time. “Ventus, you’ve been spending a lot of time researching Sora, is that correct?”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it research exactly…” He’d just been paying a lot of attention to him. To be fair, he did now have a solid list of what Sora wasn’t.

“What do you believe Sora to be?”

He was allowed to try and figure it out? Well, that changed everything! He could definitely figure it out!

“Oh, well, if I had to guess I’d say --- Um…” Given all the information he’d gathered, it should be easy. “He’d be…” What should be easy? The information he’d gathered about…? “I’m sorry what was the question?”

Vanitas looked at him, confusion on his face. “He asked about Sora.” 

“What about Sora?”

“What do you think he is?”

“Oh! I can figure that out! He’s…”

???

???

???

“Anyway!” Vanitas turned back to Yen Sid, “Don’t change the subject! Is Sora going to the circus or not?”

Silence and then, “... I will announce my decision at dinner.”

“Thank you for your time, sir.” Ventus pulled Vanitas out with him.

The door closed.

Ventus released Vanitas. He looked very irritated. “Are you okay?”

Vanitas crossed his arms, “To be decided.” Vanitas was quiet for a moment. “Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Vanitas shrugged. “You seemed off back there, that’s all.”

“Oh. Well, I’m fine.”

Vanitas didn’t look convinced. “Fine.” He walked off.


	2. Part 2

“As you may all know, the circus is back in town,” Master Yen Sid looked at everyone. Vanitas kept his gaze on Yen Sid. “I have been asked if Sora and Roxas may attend this year.” 

Roxas and Sora turned their full attention to Yen Sid.

“Roxas has made a lot of progress since his arrival. He is much more… sociable. So, I will allow you to attend the circus---”

“Yes!” Roxas jumped up.

“---under one condition.”

“What is it? I’ll do it!”

“You will wear a restraint that will hold back your transformation in case your instincts get the best of you.”

“With all due respect,” Vanitas was trying very hard to keep his voice down and even, “Roxas does not need a restraint.”

“In the wild, manticore---”

Vanitas slammed his hands on the table as he stood, “Roxas isn’t in the wild!”

“Master Yen Sid,” Aqua brought the attention to herself, “a restraint doesn’t seem necessary.”

“It is my condition. He wears it or he doesn’t go.”

“I’ll wear it!” Roxas raised his hand, “I want to go to the circus!”

“Roxas, agrees to the condition.”

Vanitas growled. Ventus grabbed his wrist. Vanitas took a breath.

“Yea,” he sat down, “whatever.”

“Moving on to Sora, you will not be attending. It is too risky.”

Sora looked down, “Okay.”

Ven frowned, “but---”

“There will be no further discussion.”

The rest of dinner was quiet. Master Yen Sid left when it ended.

Aqua stood up. “Well, everyone who is attending the circus, get ready. It’s only here for tonight.”

Sora walked out. 

Ven frowned, “If it’s okay, I won’t be going.”

Aqua nodded. 

Vanitas stood by the door while the kids got ready. He doubted he’d be able to have a good time, but at least he could make sure Roxas didn’t have a terrible time.

The restraint they put on Roxas looked like a collar. Vanitas wanted to tear it off. Instead, he just walked behind Roxas and kept his eyes off it. Roxas at least looked happy. Xion and Naminé were holding his hands, but he wasn’t holding their hands back.

The Circus had set up in town. There was a huge tent with a line outside of it. They joined the end of the line. Aqua put her hand on Vanitas’s head.

“Everything okay?”

He looked at her and she pulled her hand away. He wondered what kind of look he had on his face to do that. Vanitas uncrossed his arms.

“It’s not fair.”

Aqua frowned, “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Our master used to…” Vanitas looked down at his wrist. He could almost feel the weight of the cuffs. He swallowed.

“But this is---”

“It’s not different.” Vanitas crossed his arms, “there’s not a good reason to do it. He’s being punished for something he’d never do. He already punishes himself enough.” 

Aqua was quiet. She looked at Vanitas and then at Roxas.

“Roxas, come here for a second.”

Roxas walked up to her. “Yes, Master Aqua?”

She crouched down. “How has practice with Vanitas been?” She patted his head.

“Really good! I can hold eggs without cracking them. I’m still working on my tail though… and my wings… and my ears.”

“That’s good. I’m glad to hear you’re making progress” She stood up.

“Is that it?” Roxas tilted his head.

Aqua nodded. “I was just curious.”

Roxas looked confused before heading back to Naminé and Xion. Vanitas heard rustling as Aqua put something in her pocket. His eyes darted to Roxas’s neck. The restraint was gone. How? Vanitas looked at Aqua. She put a finger over her lips. Vanitas smiled.

Inside the tent was so much bigger than the outside. There was enough room for everyone in Tower Town plus some. It must have been one of those magical spaces that Ventus told him about. They found seats. Aqua sat on one end and Vanitas on the other, with the brats between them. Roxas grabbed Vanitas's sleeve as the show began.

It really was amazing. Ventus and Sora would have really liked it. Vanitas peeked at Roxas. He was completely absorbed in the show. His tail was out, standing straight up. He seemed happy.

After the show, they walked back to the tower. The brats chattered with excitement the whole way. When they arrived, Yen Sid was waiting. Vanitas narrowed his eyes. Aqua walked ahead of them. She greeted Yen Sid as she dug into her pocket. 

They were whispering, but Vanitas could hear their conversation:

"What is the meaning of this?"

"He's a child. We can't keep treating him like a bomb."

"Master Aqua, manticore are the perfect predators and their bodies are perfect weapons."

Vanitas clenched his fist.

"Roxas has been here for two years and never purposely hurt anyone after he settled in. And Vanitas is doing a great job teaching him how to control his strength. I think it's time to let him and Sora play with Xion and Naminé again."

Yen Sid was quiet for a moment.

"You believe he is ready?"

"I do."

Vanitas and the brats arrived at the entrance. Yen Sid's eyes scanned them.

"Roxas."

Roxas stood up straight, "Yes, Master Yen Sid!"

"You are off restriction until further notice. I trust that you will continue to be careful in your interactions with others."

Xion ran forward, "Does that mean we can play with Roxas again?"

"Yes," he looked at Vanitas, “recently Roxas has made outstanding progress. He still has much to learn, but I believe he is ready to move forward and will continue to develop."

"He will," Vanitas kept his eyes on Yen Sid.

"Good," Yen Sid turned. "I leave the matter in your hands." He returned to the tower.

As soon as Yen Sid was out of sight, Roxas threw his arms around Vanitas. Before Vanitas could respond, Roxas ran off. Xion and Naminé followed. Vanitas stared after them for a moment. Was that a hug? A hug from Roxas?

Aqua ruffled his hair. She smiled at him before going back inside.


	3. Part 3

Ven had decided not to go with the others to the circus. Instead, Ven went to the library to get some books and then walked to Sora’s room. He knocked on the door.

“Come in,” he was crying.

“Hey,” Ven walked in.

“You’re not going?”

“No,” Ven sat next to him, “let’s read about Red Claw Mountain.”

Sora smiled, “Okay!”

They read through another tale. It was about a mother dragon looking for her missing egg. Of course, she’d found it in the end. It’d somehow ended up in the nest of a giant bird that lived on the mountain. The two became friends and the bird helped protect all the children on Red Claw Mountain.

Sora leaned on Ven and sighed. “I wish I could go back there.”

“Go back to Red Claw Mountain?” Was Sora from Red Claw Mountain? That would mean he was…? He was…? What? What would that mean? 

"Yea," Sora traced the cover of the book with his finger. "My mom took me there when I was little. She had friends there."

"Dragon friends?"

"Yea and the bird, too."

"I thought you were at the tower your whole life."

"I got here when I was two."

"And you remember all that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Most people don't remember things from when they were that young."

"Oh, but ####### remember everything."

Huh?

"I didn't catch that."

"I guess you wouldn't." Sora sighed. "That's just how it works. Not even Naminé can get it."

“Well,” Ven patted Sora’s head, “Maybe we can visit Red Claw Mountain in the playroom one day.”

“Really? How?”

“Well, it can take you anywhere you know about. I think all the places Aqua opens for us are places she’s been before, so it wouldn’t be hard.”

“Oh. That does sound easy.”

Ventus heard the other kids running up the stairs. He looked at Sora. "Sounds like everyone is back," Ventus closed the book.

"Aw, now I have to get ready for bed."

Ven smiled, "Is that what you're worried about?"

"I wanted to hang out with you more," Sora pouted.

"There's always tomorrow."

"Yea… thanks for staying with me."

"Anytime."

"Um, Ven?" Sora pressed his fingers together.

"Yes?"

"I love you," and then Sora bumped their noses together, "boop!"

Ven stared at him. Had anyone ever said that to him before?

Sora looked down, still pressing his fingers together. "Now you say it back if you want."

"I love you too," then he grabbed Sora's face and pressed their noses together, "boop!"

Sora hugged him then went to get ready for bed.

After the kids had gone to bed, Ven wanted to check in on Vanitas. Vanitas was sitting by his window looking out. He could see most of Tower Town from there.

"How was the circus?"

"It was whatever," Vanitas shrugged.

Liar.

Ven sat on Vanitas's bed. "I heard the kids are all allowed to play together now."

"Yea, Aqua talked to Yen Sid about it."

Ven kicked his legs back and forth. He was sure that Aqua talking to Yen Sid was because of Vanitas talking to Aqua. Vanitas wouldn't admit it even if Ven asked though. Ven laid down.

"Hey, Vanitas?"

Vanitas turned away from the window. "What?"

"I think Sora's been trying to tell me something, but I just can't piece it together."

"You can't? But you're the pro at that."

"It's like I'm looking at a puzzle and all the pieces are in order, but I still can't see the picture."

"Huh…" Vanitas dropped down next to him, "maybe something is blocking your path."

"Maybe..." Ven fiddled with his necklace.

"You'll figure it out."

"Wow," Ven smiled at Vanitas, "you have faith in me!"

Vanitas stood up, grabbed Ven's arms, and dragged him out of his room. He slammed the door. Ven stared at the door then laughed. It was cute how embarrassed he got. Ven smiled all the way back to his room. He really was glad they’d come to the tower. He stopped at his door. What would it be like if they hadn’t?

He shook his head. He didn’t want to think about it. He walked into his room, took off his necklace, and got ready for bed.


	4. Part 4

"Ventus! Ventus! Wake up!"

Ven opened his eyes. It was dark. Vanitas was standing above him.

"What?"

"Sora's gone!"

"What!?" Ven sat up.

"I got up to sneak some sweets from the kitchen and I was on my way back to my room when I stopped by Sora's room because…. Anyway, he's not in his room!"

"Okay," Ven took a breath, "Let me think."

There were only a few places he could be: Tower Town, the forest, in the Tower, or in the playroom. Did Sora know how to use the playroom without assistance? He wasn't even studying magic, so that seemed unlikely.

"Is the front door unlocked? He can't fly yet, so he couldn't have left through a room window, but he could've climbed through a first level window. If the door is locked and no windows are open then we can assume he's still in the tower."

"Right," Vanitas released the breath he was holding, "I'll check the door."

"I'll check the windows."

They left Ven's room. Ven was finishing checking the windows when he passed the path to the playroom. He peeked in. The playroom door was open. How?

"The front door is locked and so is the back door." Vanitas walked up behind him.

"He's in the playroom."

"He got in without Aqua?!"

"Seems that way," Ven walked to the door.

There was a red mountain in the distance. It had a formation at the top that looked like a claw. The plains surrounding the mountain were yellow. It was daytime there.

"It's like that book you read him," Vanitas peeked over his shoulder. "Adventures at… from---"

"Adventures on Red Claw Mountain."

"Yea. It's a real place?"

"Home of the Red Dragons," Ven nodded. "He's probably on the mountain now. We should find him."

Vanitas nodded and followed Ven. They decided it'd be quicker to fly. Plus they'd be able to see Sora if he was out in the open. 

Hopefully, there was nothing dangerous around. If Sora got hurt, it’d be all Ven’s fault. What if he was hurt? What if he was suffering all alone? What if---

A screech cut through the air.

Vanitas dropped.

His ears were so sensitive that the sound probably disoriented him.

Ven grabbed his shirt. He was only able to slow their fall until they landed on the mountain path.

"Are you okay?"

Vanitas's eyes drifted for a second before focusing on Ven.

"I was listening for Sora," his ear twitched. His eyes started losing focus again. He was still listening for Sora. “That sound… Sounds like a bird. It's really big. Sora's there too."

Ven pulled him to his feet. "Which way?"

Vanitas pointed. Ven leaned Vanitas's weight on him and started walking in that direction.

As Ven and Vanitas walked up the mountain path, Ven noticed there were various caves carved into the mountain's surface. Maybe those were where the dragons used to live. As they got further up, Ven spotted the giant bird. It was flying in circles.

"Most likely a scavenger," Ven informed Vanitas, "judging by the shape of its beak. It likely won't be dangerous unless we get close to its nest."

Vanitas gave a thumbs up in response. He was worlds away. Ven held onto him. They arrived at the end of the path.

"Sora's up ahead," Vanitas put his head on Ven's shoulder.

Up ahead was a giant nest. No sign of Sora. Behind the nest was a cave, most likely where Sora was. Could they alert Sora to their presence without alerting the bird? How had Sora gotten by it anyway? Ven closed his eyes. He needed to think. The next actions they took would be very important.

The wind picked up as the bird dived down and landed in its nest. Ven looked at it. It was staring right at them. It screeched. Ven put his hands over Vanitas's ears. They dropped down to their knees. This wasn't good. It was so loud it was making him dizzy. He couldn't imagine how terrible it felt for Vanitas. The noise stopped. Ven's ears were ringing.

"It's okay, those are my friends."

Sora was standing next to the bird, petting its leg. The bird eyed them for a moment before flying off. Ven removed his hands from Vanitas.

"Are you okay?"

Vanitas nodded. Ven patted his head.

"What are you two doing here?" Sora walked over.

"Sora!" Ven scooped him up, "What are you doing here?!"

Sora looked down. "I just wanted to see it again."

Ven sat him down. He crouched down so he was at Sora's eye level. "Why did you come alone? I told you we could come together."

“I wanted to bring you, but I --- I---” His eyes were full of tears, “I didn’t want to lie, but I can’t tell you the truth either.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I know!” He sobbed. “You didn’t even hear me tell you that I’m a dragon, but I wanted you to know, so bad!”

…

…

…

“You’re a dragon?”

“You heard me?”

Ven nodded. Of course, he was a dragon. What else could he possibly be? He could see the whole puzzle clearly now.

"Don't tell Master Yen Sid! He'll be so mad!"

“No kidding!” Vanitas burst into a fit of laughter. "Yen Sid's gonna flip his top!"

"Shut up, Vanitas!"

Vanitas did not stop laughing.

Ven dragged his fingers down his face.

"Are you mad?" Sora looked so worried.

"No," he grabbed Sora's face, "I'm not mad. I'm just processing."

How had he not figured it out sooner? It was so obvious! He reached for his necklace. He wasn’t wearing it. If he couldn’t figure out Sora was a dragon or even hear Sora tell him then there was probably a spell on the tower. Master Yen Sid was a master of misdirection in magic, it was part of the reason the tower was so hard to get to for non-magical beings. Yea, that had to be it… But he hadn’t been able to figure it out when he’d been flying earlier either. Why? He shook his head. He’d figure it out later.

Ven hugged Sora. “I’m glad you’re okay, Sora.”

Sora bumped their noses, "I love you!"

"Boop." Ven smiled. Sora laughed. 

Vanitas finally stopped laughing; he made a face, "What was that?"

Ven ignored him. "Ready to go home, Sora?"

"Yea!"

Ven let Sora climb on his back.

"Everyone will probably be awake by the time we get back," Vanitas looked into the distance.

"Molly," Sora clapped. "Molly! Can you give us a ride?"

The bird flew down. It allowed them all to get on. Sora fell asleep on the way back. Vanitas helped Ven carry Sora to his room and put him in bed. They walked up the stairs to Vanitas's room.

"I'm gonna sleep all day," Vanitas stretched. He walked forward. Ven grabbed his wrist.

“I need your help with something.”

“This day refuses to end.”

“Just answer a question for me.”

“Okay.”

“What is Sora?”

“He’s a ######.”

Huh. 

Vanitas furrowed his eyebrows. “What the?”

So, there really was a spell on the tower. He needed to check one more thing. Ven ran to his room. He picked up the necklace then ran back to the playroom. He needed to go somewhere anywhere. He focused. The door opened. Ven ran in.

He stopped and looked around. This was---

“Ventus!” Vanitas came through the door. “What is going on?” He stopped and looked around, wide-eyed. “Why are we here?”

They were standing in the throne room of Destiny Castle. It was dark and empty and cold. Xehanort could be anywhere, or even the King. What would happen if they were found? The world started spinning. They couldn’t be here! Why were they here? 

“I don’t know.”

“Ventus---”

“I don’t know.” Ven looked around. “I was just trying to---”

“Breathe, Ventus,” Vanitas grabbed his hands. Ven was trembling. He took a breath. “What were you trying to do?”

“The necklace, I wanted to see if it had the same spell as the tower.” 

“Okay. Sora is a ######.”

So it did.

“Ventus,” Vanitas’s voice was low and soothing, “let’s go back.”

Ven nodded and followed Vanitas back through the door. They were quiet until they got back to Ven’s room. They sat on the bed.

“So, what now?” Vanitas eyed the necklace.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Yen Sid doesn’t trust me,” Ven fiddled with the necklace, “I get it.” He surely wasn’t going to give Yen Sid more reason not to trust him by causing a scene. “I wouldn’t trust me.”

“I trust you.”

Ven reached out and pulled Vanitas to his chest. He held him tight. Vanitas hugged him back. Ven gasped. He never hugged back! Ven held him tighter.

Vanitas buried his face in Ven’s shoulder. "Thank you, Ventus." 

"For what?"

"For bringing me here." His grip on Ven’s shirt tightened. “You could have left without me, but you didn’t.”

“Vanitas,” Ven pulled away, "thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming with me." Ven closed his eyes, “for trusting me.” Ven laid down.

Vanitas laid next to him. Ven opened his eyes. Vanitas’s eyes were all he could see, bright and gold and full of a feeling Ven couldn’t really pinpoint, but it made him feel warm inside. He pressed his forehead against Vanitas’s. He wanted to decipher that look. It kind of reminded him of the way Sora looked at him, but different than that too. It was less innocent than the boundless admiration Sora looked at him with, but maybe still a type of admiration... What was he missing? Vanitas closed his eyes and turned the other way.

“Stop already!”

“What did I do?”

“You’re always staring at me, it’s embarrassing!” Vanitas kicked him, “So annoying!”

Maybe it wasn’t admiration?

“Hey, Vanitas.”

“What?”

“How do you feel about me?”

“I don’t know.”

“Oh.” Ven turned the other way. “I was thinking I want to help the prince, someday when I’m stronger.”

“Okay.” Vanitas nodded, “I’ll be there too.”

“Really?”

“Someone has to make sure you don’t screw it up.”

“Thanks.”

“Yea.”

He drifted off not long after that.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a four-parter. There will be two updates this week and two next week. Fall is actually pretty long in general, so expect a lot more updates in the next three months. I hope you'll enjoy the story!


End file.
